


First Time

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for a livejournal twinx_x_ratch community challenge:  
> Prompt: First Time

There's a first for everything. 

It could be the most mundane, normal thing, but everything had their first moment. 

Sometimes, 'firsts' don't mean a lot, aren't even noticed. Some are too important to forget, and other times, they might mean nothing, but are the start of something beautiful. 

Ratchet didn’t know when his attraction for the twins began, and the twins had no idea when they had first started to feel protective of the medic, to see him as something _more_. 

Oh they remembered _a lot_ of 'first time' event: their first meeting, the first wrench thrown at them, the first prank the twins played on the medic, the first time Ratchet had to fight for the twins' sparks on his med berth, the first time Sideswipe had been speechless and shocked by a payback prank courtesy of the medic, the first time Sunstreaker had allowed Ratchet to see one of his drawings… the list was endless.   
  
Looking back, none of the three could determine which held more significance, which had brought them closer, allowed them into each other’s worlds, nor which had been the first step to this surprising conclusion. 

None cared, and treasured all of their 'firsts' jealously.  

Yet, amongst all of their ‘firsts’ memories, there was only one event that mattered to them most, that would forever stay with them.

It could have been the first time the twins had asked to spend time with Ratchet. Or the first time Ratchet had agreed. Even their first kiss, their first night of passion in each others’ arms, the first time the words 'I love you' were spoken.

But none of those times, no matter how precious, could compare to the first time they exposed their sparks to each other; nothing could replace the first time they had joined their sparks, and became one. 


End file.
